In the Name of Evil
Reincarnation: In the Name of Evil (ITNOE) is the fifth game in the series and the third mini-game. This is the first game in the series to use the inventory system. The game was uploaded to Newgrounds in June 2010. THIS ARTICLE WILL CONTAIN SPOILERS HENCEFORTH Story Another reincarny, named Naja, has escaped, though he seems more extreme than others. He has a bomb that he plans to set off which, according to the demon, is something he has done before. The demon kills him off by dropping a bathtub on him. Walkthrough The first screen isn't the home of the reincarny, but rather some unnamed innocent. In order to do anything that could possibly kill Naja, you have to chase the innocent man away or he'll fix what you mess with. On the mirror is a note you need to click, saying that he has an appointment at 1:30 that day. That's the way to get him to leave. There are two ways to go about this. One: click the clock to change the time to 1:30, then click on the picture frame. The frame will fall and, as the innocent goes to place it back, he'll notice the time and simply leave. You have to click on the note before you can mess with the clock. Two: you can wait for an hour and a half for him to leave. Mind you, this is an hour and a half in real time, so this solution is not the best one unless you want the Newgrounds medal for it. After the man leaves, you are allowed to mess with more things in his apartment, such as the bathtub faucet. Feel free to click it to get the water to run, but you it's not necessary to do so now. You can also grab the alarm clock by unplugging it from the wall then clicking on it, but again you don't have to do that yet. Go downstairs. There you'll find Naja. There's a suspicious object hidden under a cloth, but you can't click on the cloth without making Naja worried. To distract him, click on the loose floorboard. While he's looking in its direction, click on the cloth to reveal the bomb. The grey box on top of the bomb has batteries, which you'll need. Click on the grey box's panel. This can be done without distracting Naja. In order to get the batteries out, however, you'll need to distract him with the floor board again. If you haven't grabbed the clock yet, go upstairs to do so. You might also wish to click on the bathtub faucet if you haven't done so already, but you'll still have to go back upstairs for one more step, so you might as well wait. After you have grabbed the clock, go back down. If you already have grabbed the clock and are downstairs, skip this short paragraph. Combine the clock and batteries in your inventory by clicking on them. You now have a radio. Click it, then click the mouse hole to lure Naja to that spot. Go back upstairs. If you haven't clicked on the faucet yet, you now need to do so. The bathtub will fill up with water, but it needs more weight to go crashing down. Click the cabinet under the sink. There you'll find a rubber duck. Click it. Click it again when it's in your inventory, then click on the tub. This will make the bathtub heavy enough to crash through the floor. Go downstairs to find a dead Naja to complete the game. Newgrounds Medals There are three medals for this game. The first one is earned by simply beating the game. The second one is earned by waiting for an hour and a half for the reincarny to leave. The third medal is earned by turning off the light switches in the apartments. The first one can be turned off after the innocent man leaves, the second one can only be turned off when you find Naja dead. Click on it quickly while Vile is giving the monologue about the 72 virgins and Hell's other plans. Category:Games